


A Whine, A Thump, And A Snuggle

by Inactive Account (sassybleu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybleu/pseuds/Inactive%20Account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John brought home a Rottweiler/lab puppy for Sherlock, and Sherlock simply called her "Tedious Work". What John sees in the dark doesn't exactly make Sherlock all that believable though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whine, A Thump, And A Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks I know, but I'm trying to get over this writers block
> 
> Word says it's 221 words, I don't know why ao3 says 222.

Sherlock looked around before picking up the small puppy wiggling in a baby blue blanket. Turning his back to the sitting room to face the window, he held her close to his chest and started to stroke the animal’s head. After a while, the puppy fell asleep from exhaustion.

___

John stood in the doorway just out of sight, leaning against the threshold. He watched Sherlock pick up the new puppy before he silently walked up behind the man and saying, “’Tedious work’, my arse.” While laughing.

“Yes, well…No sense in not liking her I suppose.”

           “You tell yourself that, love.” John hugged Sherlock from behind while he nuzzled at the taller man’s neck.

“Vell.”

         “Hmmm?”

“I’d like to name her ‘Vell’.”

         “So you’ve finally decided then. Why ‘Vell’?”

“It suits her.”

       “Vell sounds excellent.”

Sherlock and John kissed slowly for a minute before setting Vell back on her bed and leaving to go to bed themselves. As the men were slowly falling asleep, there came a whining from Sherlock’s side of the bed, followed by a thump as it attempted to jump onto the bed. Both men stifled their laughter for a minute before they simultaneously started giggling. The whining stopped momentarily before starting again in earnest. The puppy was picked up and slept in the middle of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of continuing the 221bs with Vell. Let me know if you want that


End file.
